I'm You're Nightmare
by IHaveAGunInMyBag
Summary: BTS FF Min Yoongi: Y/N (your name) going to earth for her mission and meeting her one and only true love.
1. "I'm You're Nightmare" Chapter 1

"Im you're nightmare"

[BTS FF] •Suga• Chapter 1

(Y/N means your name)

???: Y/N wake up!

I squint my eyes tight and toss around to my right side ignoring the person and forcing myself to sleep again.

???: C'mon y/n, don't make it harder for me to wake you up.

"Yeah blah blah blah, I want to sleep more."

???: Uncle will be mad if we don't got to the palace in time.

Y/N: ughhh...

As a word "Uncle" being mention, I sat up on my bed with my close eyes. I don't want to open my eyes because I don't want to see that person talking to me.

???: Go go go! Get up and go to uncle, he's waiting for you and your sisters.

"uncle my ass, stop calling my father uncle if your not even part of our family"

Y/N: I know, I know, no need to mention it twice.

???: Then open your eyes!

Y/N: I don't want to.

???: What? Why?

Y/N: because I'm going to see you.

She scoffed as I heard footsteps coming near to me.

???: C'mon y/n, open your eyes. Your not gonna see this beautiful face of mine for a long time.

Y/N: oh c'mon! don't be full of yourself.

I said jokingly and raise my brow with a smirk plastered on my face but still eyes closed.

???: I'm not.

I shot my eyes open.

Yep, it's her.

Y/N: Eugh!

I quickly cover my eyes with my hands.

???: Eh? What the heck happened to you?

Y/N: I can't see a thing.

???: What?! Wh-

Y/N: the first thing I see is really horrible.

???: W-wha-

Y/N: and it made me blind!

???: Ha! I know what are you talking about, your saying that you see my beautiful face and it made you blind, gosh I know how beautiful I am it made her blind.

Y/N: nah-uh you got the wrong Idea honey, the 'you see my face' part is true but the 'beautiful face' is not. You know what I saw?

???: If not beautiful, then... Ah! Cute face!

Y/N: not even close! I saw shit!

???: YAH!

I felt my lips curved into a wonderful smile by itself.

Y/N: Do I give my permission for you to enter my room?

I open my eyes, Irene was in front of me with a annoyed face on her.

(Don't hate meee i love irene I swear! remember this is just an ff ok lab you! _)

Irene: uncle did.

Y/N: stop calling him that, move aside. I can't handle your ugly ass face.

Irene: ugh! before you say something, can you just brush your teeth. Your breath smell like a thing that I don't understand.

Y/N: I'm not dirty as you, but always remember our nose is close to our mouth~ don't worry I won't tell anyone.

wink_

She cross her arms and leave my room.

Y/N: what a beautiful day to start with.

Y/N: what story am I going to do this chapter~

I stood up and dance my way on bath.

So lemme introduce you guys, lol. your name is Kwon Y/N and you have four REAL cousins and one STEP cousin, you don't usually smile in public but if something cute shows up your not able to control yourself and can't stop smiling. I know weird right. you love the color black, black has a lot of meaning to you. your quite feisty, savage and cold towards people, but if you are a with your close friends ... your still the same. And also everyone calls you "princess of nightmares", wanna know why? You'll know later ;-). Ok back to the story.

After a bath I wore my clothes and walk downstairs. As my feet touch the stairs and getting closer to the kitchen, a craving scent of food make my stomach growl.

Y/N: hmm, wonder what is our breakfast today.

I entered the kitchen and saw Jennie cooking our breakfast, I walk to her and watch her cook.

Jennie: there you are, I thought Irene didn't wake you up.

Y/N: nope, she did wake me up and made me blind for an... probably a hour.

???: Irene did what?

A voice startled me from behind causing me to jump a little on my spot. I look back and found the owner of the voice, it's Jisoo.

Y/N: achu!

I sneezed like a cute kitten, it's one of my habit. It happens when I'm startled or scared. Well, that's not my normal sneeze, the original ones sounds like a hungry dinosaur hunting for his meal.

Jisoo: aww~ cute. Sorry tho, I think scared you.

Y/N: jeez, yes you do. Don't come out of no where, your gonna give me a heart attack.

I said while holding my chest calming my heart and myself. She giggled and walk to us.

Jisoo: sorry~

Jennie: ok back to the topic that Irene made you blind.

Y/N: oh ye, she made me blind.

Jisoo: why?

Y/N: because I saw her face and-

Y/N, Jennie, Jisoo: it looks horrible.

Y/N: bingo!

We laugh in harmony while eating, suddenly we saw Rosè walking on us half asleep and sat on the chair.

Rosè: food~

Once she saw the food she quickly take her chopsticks and dig in.

Y/N: welp, it seems like your hungry on your sleep too.

Jisoo: even if she's doing nothing, she's still hungry.

Jennie: she's hungry all the time...

???: Yah! Save some for me!

We look at the owner of the voice, hey guess what it's Lisa, the three of us shook our head in sync.

Jennie: let's eat, uncle told me to tell you guys that the five of us are on a mission.

I sat up so does Jisoo, I pick my chopsticks and began to eat.

Y/N: well, I'm glad that he's not giving a mission only for me to do. He even send us to group.

I lean back on my chair and raise my hands up.

Y/N: waaahh~ I'm so happy!

I said it with no emotion and back on eating again.

Jisoo: doesn't look like your happy...

Jennie: welp, I'm gonna get ready wait me on the living room.

Lisa: y/n unnie, did you know that our mission is not in our kingdom?

Y/N: what do you mean.

Lisa: someone told me that the mission is outside world.

Jennie: woah...

Rosè: I'm so excited omg~

So eyo again! I'm here to tell you guys what are you. You are not a human, you guys are called "the nightmare makers" your job is to give nightmare to the person assign to you by your father or the king, yes you are the princess. Jennie, Jisoo, Rosè, and Lisa are your cousins while Irene is your step cousin. You guys have wings Jennie have two dark blue wings, Jisoo have two dark purple wings, Rosè have two dark pink wings, and lastly Lisa have two dark yellow wings. Your wings are different from them you have FOUR WINGS, the color of it is black it was rarely turned on red, it's not the normal color of red it was really similar color of a blood. On your job, there is the time when you almost kill the victim that was assigned to you. When your father heard the news, he decided to stop you from that job and give you missions instead. Your father trust you on it and has a lot of faith that your gonna do it neat and clean, he's right. Your good at it. Now back to the story~

Jennie: alright babes, I'm ready!

Y/N: let's go.

Jisoo: I'm coming too?

Jennie: yup, five of us are on a mission.

Jisoo: yes!

Y/N: make sure your not gonna mess it up, if you mess it up your dead.

Jisoo: yah! I'm older than you, be respectful!

Y/N: ok ok, sorry. Now let's go please?

They agreed and took out their two dark wings, I took mine too.

Y/N: WAIT!

Jennie: WHAT?!

Y/N: let's make a bet.

Jisoo: what bet?

Y/N: the one who go first is gonna be a leader on our up coming mission.

Lisa: I'm out.

Rosè: sounds good.

Y/N: ok in the count of three.

_one...__two...__THREE!_

And wooosshhhh! Five of you flap your wings as fast as you can.

Jisoo: c'mon, we all know that y/n is gonna win!

Rosè: I know...

Lisa: then why are we doing it?

Jennie: training?

Jisoo: YAH! Y/N YOU HAVE FOUR WINGS! THAT'S UNFAIR!

Lisa: Y/N UNNIE!

They shouted and it make me giggle. Of course I won, I landed with my two hands on my side.

Y/N: and she takes the position!

Them: ughhhh...

We entered the palace and look around to find our father.

???: Looking for the king?

We look on our back and saw Jackson, he is my assistant.

Y/N: hey, have you seen him?

Jackson: his in his room. He said you girls take too long and he wanted to sleep, then he told me to wake him up if you guys arrived.

We laugh at his response.

Jennie: aigo~ uncle know us well.

Jisoo: since we are here, can you please wake him up?

Jackson: sure, can you guys wait?

Y/N: of course we can.

And with that he left us and went upstairs.

Jisoo: I wonder what kind of mission is that.

Jennie: maybe we are going to be a spy.

Jisoo: or a ninja!

Jennie: or a agent!

Jisoo: or a police officer!

They squeal and laugh in excitement, then they look at me.

Jennie: you y/n, what kind of missions uncle gave you mostly?

Y/N: ...

???: well I guess we are advance at her.

Someone spoke. I look back and saw Irene.

Irene: uncle didn't gonna give her those kind of missions. Uncle was scared that she might do it wrong.

Irene laugh making me a little annoyed. She raised her brow.

Y/N: I can't do that be-

Irene: it's ok y/n, there is no need to explain. We understand you.

she crossed her hands in her chest and look at her nails clicking her tongue provokingly.

Lisa: Yah! Hajima!

Lisa look at her.

Irene: I'm curious, what kind of missions does uncle gave you the most?

Rosè: why are you even here huh?

Rosè was annoyed too, who's not gonna be annoyed with this kind of attitude of hers!

Irene: oh I know! Your missions are being a baby!

She say it in my face and laugh all by her self, I ignore her and at her with no expression. She stop laughing and look at me.

Irene: oh c'mon! that's funny, why are you guys not laughing?

"I already hate you but what your doing is making me hate you more. I'll tell you what father give me missions the most."

Y/N: you really want to know?

She was startled with my tone and look at me shocked, but still pull a smirk.

Y/N: I can't do what they just talked about because those are for basics missioners only.

She frowned and look at me a little annoyed.

Irene: really? Then tell me what you got.

I scoffed and look coldly on their eyes.

Y/N: well, all I do is just pull a knife and shove it into someone's throat and burn there bodies alive or in a short way... D E A T H...

She provoke me, I look at her nit living my eyes on her. She look at me scared, this madness is getting out of hand. Whitout knowing, I scared her more and smile like a psychopath. That didn't satisfied me and add my scary eyes that was full of terror and a big black dark aura that surrounds me making her shake in fear her breathing became heavy and excites me more.

???: The princess of nightmares is here.

I look away on her and look at my side and saw my father standing behind us. Then I heard a 'thud', I look back at them and saw Irene on the floor spaced out and breathing heavily.

Irene: m-mo...n-ns..ter!

I smirk, I look at my father and smile innocently.

Y/N: don't mind her, now tell me our mission please~

Father: did you do it again?

He was talking about what I did on Irene, I do that if I'm mad. Plus, I really wanna do that on her, bitches deserve those.

Y/N: sorry, can't help it.

Father: I told you that don't do it, didn't I? You might kill someone with that!

Y/N: I'm sorry ok? She started it! She's looking at me too low, didn't she girls?

girls: yes~

Lisa: she deserves it.

My father sigh and signed the girls to take Irene to her step mom. They do what my father said and leave the palace.

Well, that's what I'm talking about 'The princess of nightmares' hehe. _

Father: come with me.

Y/N: why?

Father: mission remember?

Y/N: O-oh right.

We walk to his office, he sat on his chair and I sat cross him.

Y/N: sooo, are my cousins coming with me to do the mission?

Father: of course.

Y/N: now to the mission...

Father: before that, I want you to promise me that you will not do that again.

Y/N: i-i... I'll try my best...

I look down and sigh, my father reached out to me and patted my shoulder.

Father: I understand darling.

everyone knows that I can't control my temper, just because of... You'll find out later :-P.

Y/N: so, what about the mission?

Father: about that your mission is outside world. Not here in our kingdom, outside.

Y/N: outside? Where human leaves?

Father: yes-

Y/N: HEOL! I'M SO EXCITED!

I stood up on my seat and clasp my hands in excitement and pull up a smile. My father look at me in disbelief knowing that I didn't still learned the word "manners". I sit up and clear my throat like nothing happend.

Y/N: I'm sorry, you may continue.

Father: as I said, you need remember this, you are not there to have fun you are there for a mission.

Y/N: I know father.

Father: The mission is simple, your gonna help our people that was stuck there in the earth and take them home here, your sending them home using by opening a portal through this.

He do the ritual and open a portal.

Y/N: but how I'm gonna do that if I don't know how to do the-

Father: that's why I'm sending the girls with you, they know the ritual and they can make your job easier.

Y/N: ok?

I look at him confuse he just laugh at my reaction.

Father: I guess I have you tell you the ritual.

He told me everything and what I need to do, I followed his rules and open a portal. I was amazed and excited at the same time because I learned another power and I'm going outside world!

Father: now, the bad news.

Y/N: what about the bad news.

Father: be careful when you are there, I know Mark knows that I sent someone to help our tribe and I know he will do his best to stop us.

Y/N: Mark? Who the hell is he?

Father: he is our enemy, they are called 'the protectors'. Remember the recently victim you had? Not the one you almost killed, before that.

Y/N: oh ye, I saw a light and it kinda burn my skin while I entered my victims dream. What the heck was that?

Father: that is the way they stop us, they protect our victims and put boarders between the entrance that they know that we are going to enter. The one you had is a weak one, you are stronger than him/her so you manage to handle the pain and entered your victims dream.

Y/N: woah, I don't know that...

Father: now you know, I want you to protect yourself and don't do dumb things ok?

Y/N: I will not gonna let you down father.

Father: prepare everything, tell them you guys are leaving tomorrow.

Y/N: got it.

I stood up and walk to the door, I hold the door knob ready to open it but stopped by my father.

Father: oh! And last thing, Jackson is coming with you.

Y/N: what? Why?

Father: to help you and to protect you-

Y/N: but father, I'm old enough-

Father: 19 year's old is not old enough for me so no. Choose, going with him or not doing the mission and give it to the others-

Y/N: but I'm with the girls already...

Father: ok then I'll tell the-

Y/N: OK! I'M GONNA TELL HIM TO PACK HIS THINGS RIGHT AWAY!

I run out of the office and look at my father again.

Y/N: THANK YOU FATHER BYEEE!

He laugh and shook his head.

Father: y/n, y/n. Your still the same.

With that he close the door and I make my way out of the palace. I went home and throw myself on the sofa.

???: So how was the mission with your father?

A soft and calm voice talk to me from behind. I look over my shoulder and saw my mom making a snack for us to eat.

Y/N: hey mother, well first it went good (_the part when we talk about the mission happily with Jennie and Jisoo_), then it went horrible (_the part when Irene appears from no where_), the it went good again (_the part when I almost killed Iren_e), and again it went horrible (_the part when he told me that Jackson is coming with me_). Eugh! I don't know anymore...

I sulk on the sofa feeling really tired.

Mother: I guess, making Irene shiver on terror is the best part. Right?

Y/N: hehehe...

I laugh nervously and look away, she stop doing her work and walk towards me while giving a big sigh.

Mother: how was your demon doing?

Y/N: huh?

Mother: Melinoe, your demon.

Y/N: oh, her?

I sigh and sit straight.

Y/N: I still can't control her, she's only showing up when I'm mad or weak. She really is really the reson why I can't control my anger. I don't even know if my own demon hates me or what.

The nightmaker have this problem when they can't control their demons, they can't control their anger and other emotions too.

She sat beside me and hold my hand.

Mother: well, I have a faith in you. I know someday you will have the power to control her.

She smiles.

Y/N: but someone told me I wasn't strong enough that's why I can't control her, because she's strong that me.

Mother: you? not strong? Oh come on, whi told you that?

She giggled and it make me smile.

Mother: you know that you can't control her cause she is special. Remember what I told you? Yes she is stronger than you, than anyone but, it doesn't mean that your weak.

Y/N: then how am I supposed to control her if not weak?

Mother: The time will come. You know what, when I was young? I was in the same situation as you are in. I can't control my own demon before, but when I tried my best and practice everyday I manage to control mine. Why don't you practice?

Y/N: I can't.

Mother: why not?

Y/N: when I tried to call her she's not showing up.

Mother: oh, what was the last time she show up?

Y/N: remember the victim I had that I almost end up kill her?

Mother: yes, what happened.

Y/N: well it's start when...

Flashback*

Y/N: Hello dear, your friend has arrived!

I smiled and look at her.

Girl: no! Stay away from me! Help me!

Y/N: no one's gonna help you dear.

I walk to her and look directly on her eyes.

Y/N: are not happy to see me?

Girl: Go away! Nobody likes you! Nobody loves you!

Y/N: at least I don't have a miserable life.

She start sobbing. I smiled.

Every nightmakers have this ability to know their victims fear and weakness they used it to easily got in their mind and drove them crazy.

Y/N: oh honey, are tou about to cry?

Girl: w-why are you doing this t-to m-me?

She started crying.

Y/N: oh, don't cry, your making me really happy.

Girl: Just leave me alone!

Y/N: hey-

Girl: stop! let humans be alone and live their life peacefully! I don't know if your a human or what but I hate you!

Y/N: shut up-

Girl: humans are innocent! I don't even remember doing such bad things to you! I didn't even met you!

I held her face really tight.

Y/N: bullshit!

Girl: l-let m-me g-go!

Y/N: do you even hear yourself? Humans? Innocent? Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit!

Girl: please... Stop this...

Y/N: do you know what you fucking humans did to our prince?! do you?!

Girl: what are you-

Y/N: You all humans start it all!

Girl: your crazy!

Y/N: your clueless are you? You don't know the whole story. Then, I'll tell you the whole story.

I push her harshly and put some snakes around her which she was scared of, this will make her stop on her spot and stop moving.

Y/N: once upon a time, our prince went to your world. He travelled around and was amazed by the views his seeing.

Girl: get this off me!

Y/N: if you don't shut up I will put more.

She stay quiet.

Y/N: ok now let me continue my story, then he saw a girl a beautiful human girl, her and our prince become best friends.

Girl: mom, help me...

Y/N: then our prince start to trust and decided to take her in our kingdom, our prince hesitate a bit because she might do something that we will not like, so he told him that she will not going to tell anyone about it and keep it secret. Then the girl agreed.

I put his mother in front of her getting beat up by her own father. She can't do anything but to watch and cry.

Y/N: then our prince take her with him. When they are on the kingdom, our prince told him to don't touch our private and special thing that is inside of our palace.

Girl: NO! MOM!

Y/N: shhhh...

I crouche to her level. and held her face forcing her to look at me.

Girl: stop this! I-i promis-

I cut her off.

Y/N: do you know what that shithead human did? she didn't listen and decided to go inside. When she was about to stole what is very precious to us, our prince stop him, but she just laugh at him and send other human in our kingdom to kill him, our prince feel betrayed. And that's what the horrible part happened to him, they killed our prince...

Girl: STOP DAD! MOM!

Y/N: ...or we can call him my oldest brother.

Girl: MOOOMMM!

she screamed, I smirk and stop the scene.

Girl: just kill me...

Y/N: I will gonna kill you, like you humans did to my brother.

Y/N: cut his wings...

Y/N: put a lot of bruises on his body...

Y/N: and cut a split on his fucking face!

Girl: who a-are y-you?

Y/N: Y/N, your nightmare.

I was really mad, but when I saw about to do something. I stop on my spot and can't move nor do anything I was just on my spot.

Y/N: the fuck?!

???: Look at you.

I look around but saw nothing.

Y/N: where am I?!

???: still can't control me huh?

Y/N: who the hell are you?! Show up you coward!

???: Oh, as you said.

Then I saw a woman, I look at her confused.

Y/N: who are you? What do you want?

???: I'm your demon, Melinoë.

Melinoë is the goddess of nightmares, you can look at the google ;-).

Y/N: demon? Psshh, if you are my demon I must controlling you right now.

I smirked.

Melinoë: but you can't control me you even can't do anything.

Melinoë: your weak, so it's easy for me to take over you and control.

Melinoë: I'm the one who's gonna control you.

Melinoë: and I'm doing it right now...

With tha she disappeared. I'm like a frozen food that was stuck in the fridge.

???: Y/N! STOP! YOUR GONNA KILL HER!

Y/N: w-what?

Then I open my eyes, I saw the girl in my own hands, and I'm choking her. She's purple and struggling to my grip. My four wings was wide open and the color of it is blood.

???: WAKE UP! LET GO OF HER!

I let her go, I was held by the person and drag out of my victims dream.

???: What do you think your doing?!

Y/N: J-jennie, i-i...

Jennie: our job is to give nightmares but not kill them! Damn it y/n! She might dead if I wasn't there!

Y/N: i-i don't k-know...

Jennie: you need to rest, look your wings turned red, color like a blood and your eyes. What the heck happened to you?

She take me home and told my mom, dad, and cousin about what happened.

End of flashback*

Y/N: and with that I never saw her this past few months.

Mother: believe in yourself honey, I know your brother is there to help you.

Y/N: i-i w-wish his still here to help me...

Sobbing start coming out of my mouth. My mom caressed my back making me cry.

"I'm gonna kill that human."

Chapter 1 end_


	2. I'm You're Nightmare Chapter 2

"Im you're nightmare"

[BTS FF] •Suga• Chapter 1

(Y/N means your name)

???: Y/N wake up!

I squint my eyes tight and toss around to my right side ignoring the person and forcing myself to sleep again.

???: C'mon y/n, don't make it harder for me to wake you up.

"Yeah blah blah blah, I want to sleep more."

???: Uncle will be mad if we don't got to the palace in time.

Y/N: ughhh...

As a word "Uncle" being mention, I sat up on my bed with my close eyes. I don't want to open my eyes because I don't want to see that person talking to me.

???: Go go go! Get up and go to uncle, he's waiting for you and your cousins.

"uncle my ass, stop calling my father uncle if your not even part of our family"

Y/N: I know, I know, no need to mention it twice.

???: Then open your eyes!

Y/N: I don't want to.

???: What? Why?

Y/N: because I'm going to see you.

She scoffed as I heard footsteps coming near to me.

???: C'mon y/n, open your eyes. Your not gonna see this beautiful face of mine for a long time.

Y/N: oh c'mon! don't be full of yourself.

I said jokingly and raise my brow with a smirk plastered on my face but still eyes closed.

???: I'm not.

I shot my eyes open.

Yep, it's her.

Y/N: Eugh!

I quickly cover my eyes with my hands.

???: Eh? What the heck happened to you?

Y/N: I can't see a thing.

???: What?! Wh-

Y/N: the first thing I see is really horrible.

???: W-wha-

Y/N: and it made me blind!

???: Ha! I know what are you talking about, your saying that you see my beautiful face and it made you blind, gosh I know how beautiful I am it made her blind.

Y/N: nah-uh you got the wrong Idea honey, the 'you see my face' part is true but the 'beautiful face' is not. You know what I saw?

???: If not beautiful, then... Ah! Cute face!

Y/N: not even close! I saw shit!

???: YAH!

I felt my lips curved into a wonderful smile by itself.

Y/N: Do I give my permission for you to enter my room?

I open my eyes, Irene was in front of me with a annoyed face on her.

(Don't hate meee i love irene I swear! remember this is just an ff ok lab you! _)

Irene: uncle did.

Y/N: stop calling him that, move aside. I can't handle your ugly ass face.

Irene: ugh! before you say something, can you just brush your teeth. Your breath smell like a thing that I don't understand.

Y/N: I'm not dirty as you, but always remember our nose is close to our mouth~ don't worry I won't tell anyone.

wink_

She cross her arms and leave my room.

Y/N: what a beautiful day to start with.

Y/N: what story am I going to do this chapter~

I stood up and dance my way on bath.

So lemme introduce you guys, lol. your name is Kwon Y/N and you have four REAL cousins and one STEP cousin, you don't usually smile in public but if something cute shows up your not able to control yourself and can't stop smiling. I know weird right. you love the color black, black has a lot of meaning to you. your quite feisty, savage and cold towards people, but if you are a with your close friends ... your still the same. And also everyone calls you "princess of nightmares", wanna know why? You'll know later ;-). Ok back to the story.

After a bath I wore my clothes and walk downstairs. As my feet touch the stairs and getting closer to the kitchen, a craving scent of food make my stomach growl.

Y/N: hmm, wonder what is our breakfast today.

I entered the kitchen and saw Jennie cooking our breakfast, I walk to her and watch her cook.

Jennie: there you are, I thought Irene didn't wake you up.

Y/N: nope, she did wake me up and made me blind for an... probably a hour.

???: Irene did what?

A voice startled me from behind causing me to jump a little on my spot. I look back and found the owner of the voice, it's Jisoo.

Y/N: achu!

I sneezed like a cute kitten, it's one of my habit. It happens when I'm startled or scared. Well, that's not my normal sneeze, the original ones sounds like a hungry dinosaur hunting for his meal.

Jisoo: aww~ cute. Sorry tho, I think scared you.

Y/N: jeez, yes you do. Don't come out of no where, your gonna give me a heart attack.

I said while holding my chest calming my heart and myself. She giggled and walk to us.

Jisoo: sorry~

Jennie: ok back to the topic that Irene made you blind.

Y/N: oh ye, she made me blind.

Jisoo: why?

Y/N: because I saw her face and-

Y/N, Jennie, Jisoo: it looks horrible.

Y/N: bingo!

We laugh in harmony while eating, suddenly we saw Rosè walking on us half asleep and sat on the chair.

Rosè: food~

Once she saw the food she quickly take her chopsticks and dig in.

Y/N: welp, it seems like your hungry on your sleep too.

Jisoo: even if she's doing nothing, she's still hungry.

Jennie: she's hungry all the time...

???: Yah! Save some for me!

We look at the owner of the voice, hey guess what it's Lisa, the three of us shook our head in sync.

Jennie: let's eat, uncle told me to tell you guys that the five of us are on a mission.

I sat up so does Jisoo, I pick my chopsticks and began to eat.

Y/N: well, I'm glad that he's not giving a mission only for me to do. He even send us to group.

I lean back on my chair and raise my hands up.

Y/N: waaahh~ I'm so happy!

I said it with no emotion and back on eating again.

Jisoo: doesn't look like your happy...

Jennie: welp, I'm gonna get ready wait me on the living room.

Lisa: y/n unnie, did you know that our mission is not in our kingdom?

Y/N: what do you mean.

Lisa: someone told me that the mission is outside world.

Jennie: woah...

Rosè: I'm so excited omg~

So eyo again! I'm here to tell you guys what are you. You are not a human, you guys are called "the nightmare makers" your job is to give nightmare to the person assign to you by your father or the king, yes you are the princess. Jennie, Jisoo, Rosè, and Lisa are your cousins while Irene is your step cousin. You guys have wings Jennie have two dark blue wings, Jisoo have two dark purple wings, Rosè have two dark pink wings, and lastly Lisa have two dark yellow wings. Your wings are different from them you have FOUR WINGS, the color of it is black it was rarely turned on red, it's not the normal color of red it was really similar color of a blood. On your job, there is the time when you almost kill the victim that was assigned to you. When your father heard the news, he decided to stop you from that job and give you missions instead. Your father trust you on it and has a lot of faith that your gonna do it neat and clean, he's right. Your good at it. Now back to the story~

Jennie: alright babes, I'm ready!

Y/N: let's go.

Jisoo: I'm coming too?

Jennie: yup, five of us are on a mission.

Jisoo: yes!

Y/N: make sure your not gonna mess it up, if you mess it up your dead.

Jisoo: yah! I'm older than you, be respectful!

Y/N: ok ok, sorry. Now let's go please?

They agreed and took out their two dark wings, I took mine too.

Y/N: WAIT!

Jennie: WHAT?!

Y/N: let's make a bet.

Jisoo: what bet?

Y/N: the one who go first is gonna be a leader on our up coming mission.

Lisa: I'm out.

Rosè: sounds good.

Y/N: ok in the count of three.

_one...__two...__THREE!_

And wooosshhhh! Five of you flap your wings as fast as you can.

Jisoo: c'mon, we all know that y/n is gonna win!

Rosè: I know...

Lisa: then why are we doing it?

Jennie: training?

Jisoo: YAH! Y/N YOU HAVE FOUR WINGS! THAT'S UNFAIR!

Lisa: Y/N UNNIE!

They shouted and it make me giggle. Of course I won, I landed with my two hands on my side.

Y/N: and she takes the position!

Them: ughhhh...

We entered the palace and look around to find our father.

???: Looking for the king?

We look on our back and saw Jackson, he is my assistant.

Y/N: hey, have you seen him?

Jackson: his in his room. He said you girls take too long and he wanted to sleep, then he told me to wake him up if you guys arrived.

We laugh at his response.

Jennie: aigo~ uncle know us well.

Jisoo: since we are here, can you please wake him up?

Jackson: sure, can you guys wait?

Y/N: of course we can.

And with that he left us and went upstairs.

Jisoo: I wonder what kind of mission is that.

Jennie: maybe we are going to be a spy.

Jisoo: or a ninja!

Jennie: or a agent!

Jisoo: or a police officer!

They squeal and laugh in excitement, then they look at me.

Jennie: you y/n, what kind of missions uncle gave you mostly?

Y/N: ...

???: well I guess we are advance at her.

Someone spoke. I look back and saw Irene.

Irene: uncle didn't gonna give her those kind of missions. Uncle was scared that she might do it wrong.

Irene laugh making me a little annoyed. She raised her brow.

Y/N: I can't do that be-

Irene: it's ok y/n, there is no need to explain. We understand you.

she crossed her hands in her chest and look at her nails clicking her tongue provokingly.

Lisa: Yah! Hajima!

Lisa look at her.

Irene: I'm curious, what kind of missions does uncle gave you the most?

Rosè: why are you even here huh?

Rosè was annoyed too, who's not gonna be annoyed with this kind of attitude of hers!

Irene: oh I know! Your missions are being a baby!

She say it in my face and laugh all by her self, I ignore her and at her with no expression. She stop laughing and look at me.

Irene: oh c'mon! that's funny, why are you guys not laughing?

"I already hate you but what your doing is making me hate you more. I'll tell you what father give me missions the most."

Y/N: you really want to know?

She was startled with my tone and look at me shocked, but still pull a smirk.

Y/N: I can't do what they just talked about because those are for basics missioners only.

She frowned and look at me a little annoyed.

Irene: really? Then tell me what you got.

I scoffed and look coldly on their eyes.

Y/N: well, all I do is just pull a knife and shove it into someone's throat and burn there bodies alive or in a short way... D E A T H...

She provoke me, I look at her nit living my eyes on her. She look at me scared, this madness is getting out of hand. Whitout knowing, I scared her more and smile like a psychopath. That didn't satisfied me and add my scary eyes that was full of terror and a big black dark aura that surrounds me making her shake in fear her breathing became heavy and excites me more.

???: The princess of nightmares is here.

I look away on her and look at my side and saw my father standing behind us. Then I heard a 'thud', I look back at them and saw Irene on the floor spaced out and breathing heavily.

Irene: m-mo...n-ns..ter!

I smirk, I look at my father and smile innocently.

Y/N: don't mind her, now tell me our mission please~

Father: did you do it again?

He was talking about what I did on Irene, I do that if I'm mad. Plus, I really wanna do that on her, bitches deserve those.

Y/N: sorry, can't help it.

Father: I told you that don't do it, didn't I? You might kill someone with that!

Y/N: I'm sorry ok? She started it! She's looking at me too low, didn't she girls?

girls: yes~

Lisa: she deserves it.

My father sigh and signed the girls to take Irene to her step mom. They do what my father said and leave the palace.

Well, that's what I'm talking about 'The princess of nightmares' hehe. _

Father: come with me.

Y/N: why?

Father: mission remember?

Y/N: O-oh right.

We walk to his office, he sat on his chair and I sat cross him.

Y/N: sooo, are my cousins coming with me to do the mission?

Father: of course.

Y/N: now to the mission...

Father: before that, I want you to promise me that you will not do that again.

Y/N: i-i... I'll try my best...

I look down and sigh, my father reached out to me and patted my shoulder.

Father: I understand darling.

everyone knows that I can't control my temper, just because of... You'll find out later :-P.

Y/N: so, what about the mission?

Father: about that your mission is outside world. Not here in our kingdom, outside.

Y/N: outside? Where human leaves?

Father: yes-

Y/N: HEOL! I'M SO EXCITED!

I stood up on my seat and clasp my hands in excitement and pull up a smile. My father look at me in disbelief knowing that I didn't still learned the word "manners". I sit up and clear my throat like nothing happend.

Y/N: I'm sorry, you may continue.

Father: as I said, you need remember this, you are not there to have fun you are there for a mission.

Y/N: I know father.

Father: The mission is simple, your gonna help our people that was stuck there in the earth and take them home here, your sending them home using by opening a portal through this.

He do the ritual and open a portal.

Y/N: but how I'm gonna do that if I don't know how to do the-

Father: that's why I'm sending the girls with you, they know the ritual and they can make your job easier.

Y/N: ok?

I look at him confuse he just laugh at my reaction.

Father: I guess I have you tell you the ritual.

He told me everything and what I need to do, I followed his rules and open a portal. I was amazed and excited at the same time because I learned another power and I'm going outside world!

Father: now, the bad news.

Y/N: what about the bad news.

Father: be careful when you are there, I know Mark knows that I sent someone to help our tribe and I know he will do his best to stop us.

Y/N: Mark? Who the hell is he?

Father: he is our enemy, they are called 'the protectors'. Remember the recently victim you had? Not the one you almost killed, before that.

Y/N: oh ye, I saw a light and it kinda burn my skin while I entered my victims dream. What the heck was that?

Father: that is the way they stop us, they protect our victims and put boarders between the entrance that they know that we are going to enter. The one you had is a weak one, you are stronger than him/her so you manage to handle the pain and entered your victims dream.

Y/N: woah, I don't know that...

Father: now you know, I want you to protect yourself and don't do dumb things ok?

Y/N: I will not gonna let you down father.

Father: prepare everything, tell them you guys are leaving tomorrow.

Y/N: got it.

I stood up and walk to the door, I hold the door knob ready to open it but stopped by my father.

Father: oh! And last thing, Jackson is coming with you.

Y/N: what? Why?

Father: to help you and to protect you-

Y/N: but father, I'm old enough-

Father: 19 year's old is not old enough for me so no. Choose, going with him or not doing the mission and give it to the others-

Y/N: but I'm with the girls already...

Father: ok then I'll tell the-

Y/N: OK! I'M GONNA TELL HIM TO PACK HIS THINGS RIGHT AWAY!

I run out of the office and look at my father again.

Y/N: THANK YOU FATHER BYEEE!

He laugh and shook his head.

Father: y/n, y/n. Your still the same.

With that he close the door and I make my way out of the palace. I went home and throw myself on the sofa.

???: So how was the mission with your father?

A soft and calm voice talk to me from behind. I look over my shoulder and saw my mom making a snack for us to eat.

Y/N: hey mother, well first it went good (_the part when we talk about the mission happily with Jennie and Jisoo_), then it went horrible (_the part when Irene appears from no where_), the it went good again (_the part when I almost killed Iren_e), and again it went horrible (_the part when he told me that Jackson is coming with me_). Eugh! I don't know anymore...

I sulk on the sofa feeling really tired.

Mother: I guess, making Irene shiver on terror is the best part. Right?

Y/N: hehehe...

I laugh nervously and look away, she stop doing her work and walk towards me while giving a big sigh.

Mother: how was your demon doing?

Y/N: huh?

Mother: Melinoe, your demon.

Y/N: oh, her?

I sigh and sit straight.

Y/N: I still can't control her, she's only showing up when I'm mad or weak. She really is really the reson why I can't control my anger. I don't even know if my own demon hates me or what.

The nightmaker have this problem when they can't control their demons, they can't control their anger and other emotions too.

She sat beside me and hold my hand.

Mother: well, I have a faith in you. I know someday you will have the power to control her.

She smiles.

Y/N: but someone told me I wasn't strong enough that's why I can't control her, because she's strong that me.

Mother: you? not strong? Oh come on, whi told you that?

She giggled and it make me smile.

Mother: you know that you can't control her cause she is special. Remember what I told you? Yes she is stronger than you, than anyone but, it doesn't mean that your weak.

Y/N: then how am I supposed to control her if not weak?

Mother: The time will come. You know what, when I was young? I was in the same situation as you are in. I can't control my own demon before, but when I tried my best and practice everyday I manage to control mine. Why don't you practice?

Y/N: I can't.

Mother: why not?

Y/N: when I tried to call her she's not showing up.

Mother: oh, what was the last time she show up?

Y/N: remember the victim I had that I almost end up kill her?

Mother: yes, what happened.

Y/N: well it's start when...

Flashback*

Y/N: Hello dear, your friend has arrived!

I smiled and look at her.

Girl: no! Stay away from me! Help me!

Y/N: no one's gonna help you dear.

I walk to her and look directly on her eyes.

Y/N: are not happy to see me?

Girl: Go away! Nobody likes you! Nobody loves you!

Y/N: at least I don't have a miserable life.

She start sobbing. I smiled.

Every nightmakers have this ability to know their victims fear and weakness they used it to easily got in their mind and drove them crazy.

Y/N: oh honey, are tou about to cry?

Girl: w-why are you doing this t-to m-me?

She started crying.

Y/N: oh, don't cry, your making me really happy.

Girl: Just leave me alone!

Y/N: hey-

Girl: stop! let humans be alone and live their life peacefully! I don't know if your a human or what but I hate you!

Y/N: shut up-

Girl: humans are innocent! I don't even remember doing such bad things to you! I didn't even met you!

I held her face really tight.

Y/N: bullshit!

Girl: l-let m-me g-go!

Y/N: do you even hear yourself? Humans? Innocent? Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit!

Girl: please... Stop this...

Y/N: do you know what you fucking humans did to our prince?! do you?!

Girl: what are you-

Y/N: You all humans start it all!

Girl: your crazy!

Y/N: your clueless are you? You don't know the whole story. Then, I'll tell you the whole story.

I push her harshly and put some snakes around her which she was scared of, this will make her stop on her spot and stop moving.

Y/N: once upon a time, our prince went to your world. He travelled around and was amazed by the views his seeing.

Girl: get this off me!

Y/N: if you don't shut up I will put more.

She stay quiet.

Y/N: ok now let me continue my story, then he saw a girl a beautiful human girl, her and our prince become best friends.

Girl: mom, help me...

Y/N: then our prince start to trust and decided to take her in our kingdom, our prince hesitate a bit because she might do something that we will not like, so he told him that she will not going to tell anyone about it and keep it secret. Then the girl agreed.

I put his mother in front of her getting beat up by her own father. She can't do anything but to watch and cry.

Y/N: then our prince take her with him. When they are on the kingdom, our prince told him to don't touch our private and special thing that is inside of our palace.

Girl: NO! MOM!

Y/N: shhhh...

I crouche to her level. and held her face forcing her to look at me.

Girl: stop this! I-i promis-

I cut her off.

Y/N: do you know what that shithead human did? she didn't listen and decided to go inside. When she was about to stole what is very precious to us, our prince stop him, but she just laugh at him and send other human in our kingdom to kill him, our prince feel betrayed. And that's what the horrible part happened to him, they killed our prince...

Girl: STOP DAD! MOM!

Y/N: ...or we can call him my oldest brother.

Girl: MOOOMMM!

she screamed, I smirk and stop the scene.

Girl: just kill me...

Y/N: I will gonna kill you, like you humans did to my brother.

Y/N: cut his wings...

Y/N: put a lot of bruises on his body...

Y/N: and cut a split on his fucking face!

Girl: who a-are y-you?

Y/N: Y/N, your nightmare.

I was really mad, but when I saw about to do something. I stop on my spot and can't move nor do anything I was just on my spot.

Y/N: the fuck?!

???: Look at you.

I look around but saw nothing.

Y/N: where am I?!

???: still can't control me huh?

Y/N: who the hell are you?! Show up you coward!

???: Oh, as you said.

Then I saw a woman, I look at her confused.

Y/N: who are you? What do you want?

???: I'm your demon, Melinoë.

Melinoë is the goddess of nightmares, you can look at the google ;-).

Y/N: demon? Psshh, if you are my demon I must controlling you right now.

I smirked.

Melinoë: but you can't control me you even can't do anything.

Melinoë: your weak, so it's easy for me to take over you and control.

Melinoë: I'm the one who's gonna control you.

Melinoë: and I'm doing it right now...

With tha she disappeared. I'm like a frozen food that was stuck in the fridge.

???: Y/N! STOP! YOUR GONNA KILL HER!

Y/N: w-what?

Then I open my eyes, I saw the girl in my own hands, and I'm choking her. She's purple and struggling to my grip. My four wings was wide open and the color of it is blood.

???: WAKE UP! LET GO OF HER!

I let her go, I was held by the person and drag out of my victims dream.

???: What do you think your doing?!

Y/N: J-jennie, i-i...

Jennie: our job is to give nightmares but not kill them! Damn it y/n! She might dead if I wasn't there!

Y/N: i-i don't k-know...

Jennie: you need to rest, look your wings turned red, color like a blood and your eyes. What the heck happened to you?

She take me home and told my mom, dad, and cousin about what happened.

End of flashback*

Y/N: and with that I never saw her this past few months.

Mother: believe in yourself honey, I know your brother is there to help you.

Y/N: i-i w-wish his still here to help me...

Sobbing start coming out of my mouth. My mom caressed my back making me cry.

"I'm gonna kill that human."

Chapter 1 end_


	3. I'm You're Nightmare Chapter 3

"I'm your nightmare"

[BTS FF] •Suga• Chapter 3

The 'suga' called guy lean on his seat and speak.

Suga (Korean): I love you too~

Girl: OMOO! I CAN DIE PEACEFULLY!

I make a disgusted face and look away.

"This is a school, not a club that you can find a girl to flirt with. What the heck is going on?"

Mr. Pot: ok that's enough, back to your seat. Miss y/n you can pick a seat.

Momo: y/n! Right here!

She waved her hand while her other hand tapped the seat beside her.

"But that was the seat in front of that suga flirty guy... but if I take other seat, I don't have a friend to talk to... I don't want to be alone... AHHH, fuck it. I'm gonna stick with Momo."

I walked to her hesitantly, everyone's looking at me while I walked beside Momo's seat. As I sit and put my bag a side, Momo put her arms on mine and squeal.

Momo: omo! This is going to be fun~

Y/N: n-not really...

Then the lesson started.

Mr. Pot: ok, we have a quiz. Take one and pass.

The papers was passed backwards till it's now in my hands. I take one and put my hand on my back waiting to the person next to me take it, but no ones taking it. My arm is starting to hurt. Annoyed, I looked back and saw suga with his head down on the desk, covering his face with his arms. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

Y/N: Mr. Sleepy head flirty guy, can you please wake up and take these papers? My arm is aching you know?

No response. Without thinking twice I hit his head with the papers in my hands. He groaned and lift his head.

Suga: what the f-

Y/N: here.

I throw it on him and look at the test. I sighed once again and start answering it.

Ring~ the bell rang, satisfied with my answers I smile and put my pencil down. I look at Momo who's looking so sad, she looked like she broke up with her man.

Y/N: woah, what's with the face?

Momo: I did terrible on the test~

She whined, I smiled and pack my things.

Momo: ugh, I'm hungry~ after that brainstorming I did, my brain eat my food that was stocked on my stomach!

Y/N: ok, how many subject do we have in a day?

Momo: 4 subs, why?

Y/N: soooo, 2 subs and lunch then another 2 and we're going home?

Momo: yup, why?

Y/N: nothing, just asking.

Momo: what do you have next?

Y/N: English, and yours?

Momo: I have math awww...

Y/N: it's ok, you can just walk me there and I'm good.

Momo: sure, let's go?

Y/N: yup!

She walked with me.

Momo: here it is, I must go I'm gonna be late. See you around y/n bye!

Y/N: bye! Thank you!

She run to her class, I was about to enter the room but someone call my name.

???: Y/N UNNIE! WAIT!

Confused, I look back and saw Lisa smiling and running towards me.

Y/N: oh? Lisa what are you doing here?

Lisa: I have English class, Jisoo unnie told me where to go.

Y/N: omo! Me too!

Lisa: let's get inside then!

I hold her hand and we stepped in to the class, surprisingly suga is there as well. The teacher approach us.

???: You must be the new students.

Y/N: yes we are.

???: Well I'm Mrs. potty, I'm your English teacher. Now can you please kindly introduce yourself?

Y/N: I'm Kwon y/n, 19 years old.

Lisa: Lalisa Manoban, 18 years old.

Mrs. potty: any questions?

A girl raise her hand.

Girl: are you guys sisters?

Lisa: yes.

Mrs. potty: sorry for interrupting but you guys need to seat because we only have a half an hour to start our lesson.

We agreed and found a seat. Of course as always, the teacher teach and start the lesson. Lisa look at me and start asking me a questions.

Lisa: y/n unnie, do you know that guy?

She looked at the boy at my right side.

Y/N: him? No, why?

Lisa: his looking at you like you are his predator.

Y/N: maybe he's one of our enemy, Mark's minions... Just act normal.

Lisa: o-ok...

Suddenly Mrs. potty called suga.

Mrs. potty: yes suga?

Suga: those new students are not listening while you're explaining in front.

Y/N, Lisa: what?!

Mrs. potty: I see, miss y/n and miss Lisa can you stand up?

We stood up. I glare at suga, he was smirking at me.

Mrs. potty: can you share to class what are you girls talking about?

Y/N: non of y-

Lisa quickly covered my mouth.

Y/N: lem me spmmk ymo asmhmlm! (Let me speak you asshole!)

Lisa: I'm sorry miss, we are not going to do that again.

Mrs. potty: ok take your seat, but meet me after class in my office.

Lisa forced me to sit and tried her best to shush me.

Y/N: imf ymo dmn't rmmovm ymor hmnd, yonre demd! (If you don't remove your hand, you're dead!)

She quickly remove her hands. Then the bell rang, Mrs. potty leave the room.

Y/N: Mrs. potty huh, more like Mrs. pootty!

Lisa: chill.

Y/N: chill your face! If that asshole just shush his fucking mouth we are not going to get in trouble!

Lisa: who?

Y/N: that fucking flirty asshole jerk guy called suga.

Lisa: oh dear...

Y/N: oh~ if I found that fucking flirty asshole jerk guy, I'm gonna beat his ass up!

Lisa: enough with that 'fucking flirty asshole jerk guy'. Let's go and find the girls so that we can eat, I'm hungry...

Y/N: aish! Oh! If I really- fuck it, let's just find the girls.

I stomp out of the room.

Lisa: wait!

She run after me, soon enough we found the girls.

Jennie: hey girls! So how was your day?

Y/N, Lisa: hell.

Jisoo: what? What happened?

Y/N, Lisa: we need to go to Mrs. potty's office after class.

Rosè: why?

Y/N: CAUSE THAT FUCKING FLIRTY ASSHOLE JERK GUY TOLD HER THAT WE ARE NOT PAYING ATTENTION ON HER LESSON!

Lisa: please calm her down!

Rosè: O-oh u-uh...

Jennie: l-let's eat!

Jisoo: y-yeah eat...

They pulled me to the cafeteria and find a spot to seat.

Jennie: I'm gonna order the foods, Jisoo unnie your coming with me. Just guys tell me what you want to eat.

Lisa: Burger and pasta please~

Rosè: toast and a salad please~

Jisoo: what's yours y/n?

I sigh and lean on back.

Y/N: just burger and fries.

Jennie: got it, wait ok?

Rosè, Lisa: ne~

Jennie and Jisoo went to buy our foods. After a few minutes, seven young handsome boys entered the cafeteria. The girls started to scream and fangirling over them. I look at Rosè and Lisa who's confuse like me.

Rosè: what the heck?

Lisa: why are they screaming?

Y/N: ugh! My poor ears!

I look down and hold my ears, Then they come forward to us, the girls stop behind them and stop screaming.

Y/N: damn! What's wrong with the girls?

Lisa: don't know too...

Rosè: ok? Who are you?

I lift my head and saw the boys. Surprisingly, I saw suga standing in front of me. Again... Smirking...

Y/N: what the hell you ugly guys want?

The whole cafeteria was filled with gasped. Jennie and Jisoo appears, and put the tray down on our table.

Jennie: the hell?

Jisoo: what's happening here?

I look at them.

Y/N: nothing.

???: Move.

I look back at the boys and suga spoke, I smirk and raise my brow.

Y/N: what?

Suga: I said move.

Y/N: why?

Suga: that's our spot.

Y/N: so?

Suga: are you dumb? Move because this is ours!

I look at the table, and look at suga who's looking confused at me.

Y/N: I don't see any names.

He scoffed.

Suga: if you don't move, you'll gonna regret it.

Y/N: ohh~ scary~

I laugh and so my girls too.

Suga: oh, I forgot your new here so you don't know us. Well...

He look back and pointed at the random girl.

Suga: you! Can you explain who are we on this dumb girls.

She quickly run in front of me. And start talking.

Girl: you ugly face! You don't know them? They are the most popular in this school!

Y/N: and? Who cares if they are popular?

Girl: you don't understand do you? Maybe you don't talk our language.

She laughs, I smirk and laugh.

Y/N: yes, I don't speak fuckers.

She gasped and look at me, she raised her hand ready to slap me, before she done any further I spoke and it made her stop.

Y/N: lay your fucking dirty hand on my skin and your fucking dead.

I growled at her and my facial expression change. Lisa know what's gonna happen next so she start nudging Jisoo.

Lisa: stop her now!

She whisper yell. But the girl didn't take my warning seriously and slap me. I close my eyes and breath controlling my anger. My head was still on the position because of the impact of the slap.

Girl: that's what ugly girl deserves.

Then boom! I open my eyes open. My left eye color was red and the right was the normal color of my eye. I shut my eyes again. Jennie was going to step forward but I move and stretch my neck making a cracking sound.

Rosè: oh no...

Y/N: no one's slap me you know?

I look at her. She smirk and cross her arms.

Girl: I'm I that special? Aww~ I appreciate it.

Y/N: because your special, you deserve this.

With unhumable speed I grab her shoulders and look directly at her eyes.

Y/N: your nightmare will begin...

I whisper at her making her shiver. I look at her like I did with Irene, Jisoo call my name and I drop the girl.

Jisoo: Y/N!

The girl shakes in fear, I look back at Jisoo. I saw her worried face, she walked to me.

Jisoo: calm down y/n, calm down.

She whispered at me. I can feel that my demon is going to appear. I need to leave here and go somewhere else so I can control myself without anyone witnessing it. I was about to leave but the girl spoke.

Girl: y-you m-monster! W-who a-are y-you!

I kneel down on her level and lean forward on her ear and say:

Y/N: I'm your nightmare that you won't wake from.

With that I leave them behind.

Suga's P.O.V

???: shit! We need to follow her now!

That one of the new students said. She was about to leave but another new girl held her wrist stopping her.

???: let her calm herself down Lisa.

Lisa: calm herself down?! You can see that she's out of control! Rosè, She needs our help!

I look at the boys.

Suga: woah, these girls have a really bad temper. I'm so excited to make fun of them.

???: lower your voice please, there are humans listening to us.

Another new girl spoke.

Suga: humans? Lols, are they not human too? These girls are weird.

Lisa pulled her wrist from Rosè and send death glares to the girl and to us. She approach me and clench her fist.

Lisa: you! Can you just leave us alone?!

She look at the girl.

Lisa: you! And you! And you! And you!

She pointed to everyone.

Lisa: if someone ever bother us again, you don't know what will happen next!

She leaves the cafeteria following the other new two girls.

Jungkook: I love that girl.

Suga: what are the other new girls names?

RM: the girl with a brown hair was Jennie, we we're in the same English class I have on the first sub.

Suga: how about the other one?

Taehyung: the other one I think was Jisoo, she was with the Lisa girl on my first Math class this morning.

Suga: interesting...

J-Hope: why do you ask?

Suga: I found their kinda interesting.

Jimin: ooohhh~ this is your first time Yoongi hyung.

Suga: shut up.

Ends of Suga's P.O.V.

Y/N's P.O.V.

I run out of the cafeteria, I don't know where I am but I'm kinda in the garden. As soon as I know I'm alone and no one will sees me, I held my head tight and let my red eyes show up. Keeping them was causing me to have a sever headache.

Y/N: I hate humans! I hate humans! I hate humans!

While saying it repeatedly, I bang my hand with my hands and sit on the ground.

Y/N: I hate them!

I close my eyes tight and breath heavily.

Y/N: c-calm d-down..

I held my head again.

Y/N: l-leave

I started to tighten the grip from my head. Before I do anything worst to myself, someone held my arms and put it away on my hair.

???: Y/N-ah~

Hearing that voice makes me want to break down, and guess what, I did.

???: Look Jennie unnie! You make her cry more, we supposed to comfort her not to make her cry.

Jennie: Lisa...

???: Ok guys let just make y/n happy.

Jennie: what do we need to do Jisoo unnie?

Jisoo: this!

They start tickling me, I wiggle and tried my best to dodge their little ticklish hands. They are four and I'm only one, who will ever win that? I laugh and speak even tho it's hard to.

Y/N: h-hey s-top! HAHAHAHAHA

Jisoo: promise us you will stop crying like a baby

Y/N: i-i HAHAHAHAHA i-i p-promise!

They stop tickling me, finally I manage to get some air and breath.

Y/N: I'm literally close of dying you know?

Rosè: you look and sound like an duck dying when you laugh.

Y/N: Yah!

I wiped my tears away and giggled. She giggled too, I look at the other girls and smirk. They know what to do, then we look at Rosè.

Rosè: hey, don't look at me like that!

Y/N: attack!

We all charge and start tickling Rosè, I guess I'm not the one who look and sound like a dying duck while laughing.


End file.
